


let lips do what hands do

by ohvictor



Series: you’re such a cute person, aren’t you? [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other, what is the point of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: “I hear you’re putting on Romeo and Juliet,” Rei texts Wataru (amidst typos), approximately half an hour after Wataru announces this to his drama club.





	let lips do what hands do

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i can't read jpn so i barely know what's actually happening in the event. @ wabby sorry for taking over the watarei tag while you're studying! rei is nonbinary here (they/them); title is from romeo & juliet because... i had to... it's not even relevant but i had to

“I hear you’re putting on Romeo and Juliet,” Rei texts Wataru (amidst typos), approximately half an hour after Wataru announces this to his drama club.

Wataru is torn between asking the, of course, futile question about _how_ Rei acquired this information and asking Rei what they think of the idea. To compromise, he sends back a couple of excited emojis.

Rei texts back something like “You know my old phone can’t display emojis.”

Texting is great, but in lieu of responding with even more unappreciated emojis, Wataru finds Rei in their club room. Predictably, Rei is sitting in their coffin, hair messy and covering their eyes. They’ve got their phone (made within the last five years, certainly capable of recognizing emojis) in one thin hand and their laptop, balanced on the coffin’s rim, under the other, and they’re looking up—ah, an American movie. From the doorway, Wataru squints until he can read the title: it’s _Romeo and Juliet_.

“Did I get you in a Shakespeare mood?” Wataru teases. Rei jumps and nearly drops their laptop.

“You have _got_ to say something when you sneak up on me,” they murmur. “Hello, Hibiki-kun. Yes, I watched this film in my youth and I would say it had an impression on me. Would you like to watch it together?”

“I’d rather hear what _you_ thought of it,” Wataru smiles. He crosses the room and sits down next to Rei’s coffin.

Rei hums, leaning over the edge of their coffin to set their laptop down on the floor. “I’d rather hear _your_ ideas, if you’re going to be putting on the play. I assume you’re going to force Hidaka-kun and Tomoya-kun to do strange things to better themselves as actors, as per usual?”

“I don’t _always_ do that,” Wataru says. “But, yes.”

“Of course.” Rei sets their phone down as well. “What are you scheming?”

“You will have to come to the performance and see,” Wataru says, putting a finger to his lips. “A magician never reveals his secrets... Nor an actor.”

Rei pouts. “Fine. I assume Itsuki-kun is in charge of costumes?”

“If he agrees.” Wataru stretches out his arms behind himself, eyeing the coffin. Rei does not take up all of the space inside, but they do take up enough that Wataru doesn’t fit comfortably if they lie side by side. “I’m going to go visit him next.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to do it, especially if you sweeten the pot a little.” Rei turns their face back to Wataru, makes sure Wataru is looking, and winks.

“Awful,” Wataru complains, shoving Rei. They fall back into their coffin with a wheezy laugh. “I suppose I can offer him some good reasons to help me out...” He frowns as Rei wiggles their eyebrows. “I’d rather save that sort of thing for _you_ , you know.”

Rei spreads their arms, as if Wataru can’t see their cheeks growing pink. “But what have _I_ to offer your play? I could stand in the wings and play my violin during the sad bits.”

“That is an entertaining image,” Wataru laughs, “but no. Would you like to help me rehearse? Or brainstorm, perhaps. I’m going to tweak the script a little.”

Interested, Rei sits up again. “Oh? What sort of help do you need?”

“Well, not that I need help acting, but rather, the concept of forbidden love...” He delights in the way Rei’s eyes immediately narrow.

“If this is another ploy to harass me about Keito, ‘I’ swear--”

“It’s not,” Wataru says, even though it is. “But if you _were_ to put your feelings towards Keito-kun into a performance...”

“I’ve already _tried_ to write depressing love songs about him,” Rei says, “and I always end up deleting them because I would die if Doggie, in particular, ever saw them.” They pout at Wataru some more, and Wataru almost feels bad. “What about you, my dear? Don’t you know a little something about forbidden love, being a member of Yumenosaki’s most _angelic_ unit but chasing after a demon?”

“You could have done the human and vampire thing, and not reminded me about fine,” Wataru huffs, although he deserves it for teasing Rei about Keito.

“I suppose so,” Rei says, not looking sorry. “So who’s going to be Juliet?”

“I think you’ll find the answer to that _very_ interesting,” Wataru promises. He gets to his feet, even as Rei frowns at him. “Come see the show! Or sit in on a rehearsal, you may also do that, if your club can spare you for an afternoon.”

“Maybe I’ll bring my club with me,” Rei says. “My demon children could always use a taste of high art. Oh, when I say things like that, I truly feel old. Or like Shu.”

Pleased, Wataru cuts Rei off before they can correct their appellation. “It’s good. Speaking of _Shu_ , I should go visit him, see if I can wrangle him into doing my bidding.”

“Good luck,” Rei yawns. They squint at Wataru for a moment. “Well? You came all this way; do you want a kiss for your trouble?”

Wataru’s cheeks flush, but he smiles and leans forward to catch Rei’s lips with his. Rei immediately tries to deepen the kiss, but Wataru plants a firm, chaste kiss on their lips and then sits back, grinning as Rei’s eyes flick open.

“Mean,” they say quietly.

“I’m busy, you know,” Wataru tells them.

“Yes, yes.” Rei flops back down into the coffin, throwing their hand across their forehead. “Thus, with a kiss, I die...et cetera...”

“Lovely. Please consider auditioning for my play,” Wataru says. “By which I mean, don’t, as it’s already been cast. But you may help me learn my lines if you wish.”

“Go bother Itsuki-kun,” Rei huffs, waving their hand at him.

“Yes, yes, I’m going.” Wataru gets to his feet, smiling as Rei’s red eyes follow his movements. “I’ll see you later, hm?”

“La~ter,” Rei says around another yawn. As Wataru moves toward the door, they roll over and curl inwards, evidently preparing for a nap. Wataru closes the door quietly behind himself as he leaves.


End file.
